The Only Three Words Left to Say
by Elizabeth96TH
Summary: Elizabeth and Bill Kaulitz from Tokio Hotel fall in love.Elizabeth has to deal with a major change at the end of the story.Sorry I'm not good in summaries but I promise the story is really good. So if you read this do me a favor and read the whole story.


**The Only Three Words Left To Say**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokio Hotel!**

**This is a new story I started to write about Tokio Hotel. If I make any mistakes, I'm sorry; I'm a beginner. Enjoy!**

**Tokio Hotel will not be involved until the end of Chapter 2/beginning of Chapter 3.**

** -Elizabeth96TH**Chapter 1: A New Start

* * *

"Liz!" my best friend, Emma, called from my bed. Emma and I've been friends since kindergarten. She was the only person who I really talked to until she joined the "popular" group last year.

"LIZ!" she called for the hundredth time. She was trying to tell me why people thought that I was weird.

I looked up from my book to see Emma twirling a lock of her curled hair, twice faster than she normally did. If Emma was twirling her hair, this meant only two things: she either nervous or angry. In this situation, it meant that she was angry.

"Why do you keep calling me 'Liz'? What's wrong with Elizabeth?"

"For the last time, I'm trying to help you get into our group. I know that you're going to love the girls. First of all, stop being a nerd and put that book down."

"No. I won't get into that 'popular' group of yours. And you cannot tell me to put my book down! And how dare you call me a NERD!" I didn't realize that I was yelling. But she deserved it. How could she call me a nerd? I was her best friend.

"Liz, look. We've been best friends since kindergarten. I've always told you the truth, never lied to you. Can you please trust me on this? Just listen to me."

How could I not trust her? I nodded my head to let her know that she can go on.

"All right. Fist of all; please don't get offended of the things I'm going to tell you. The first problem is, you act too nerdy. Those glasses, for example, we need to get rid of those."

She got up from my bed and came over next to me. She took off my glasses and guided me next to my mirror. All of a sudden, I saw someone else in the mirror: a girl with beautiful wavy-brunette hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"See how pretty you look without those?' she pointed at my glasses, I was dazed, so the only thing I could do was nod.

"I thought so… You know what? You should also get a haircut, maybe side bangs. And brownish-red highlights will look awesome on you, too," Emma babbled. I imagined myself the way she was explaining. Actually, maybe it wouldn't turn out to be that bad.

"Then tomorrow, we'll go shopping. On Sunday we'll meet with the girls. When I come over to stay next week-"

"Girlsss!! DINNER," my mom sang from downstairs, cutting off Emma mid-sentence.

"Coming!" I answered. Emma and I got up to our feet and shuffled downstairs directly to the kitchen, where delicious smells of lasagna came from.

My mom was in a very happy mood today, I think it was because of the weather: very warm, a May afternoon.

I was in my senior year, next year was college. I was working day and night for the finals and the SAT.

We ate dinner in silence- well, at least I did. My mom and Emma talked cheerfully about the prom and the graduation. I was never the kind of a person who liked to talk, instead I was shy. I'd never had a boyfriend, and Emma complained a lot about that- she always wanted to double date.

When we were done, Emma and I went back upstairs.

"So how much money do you have? You know? So we can buy clothes and stuff for you," she said.

"Around two thousand I guess."

"Oooooooh… That's good. We'll have to wake up early tomorrow 'cuz we're gonna shop all day."

"Whatever. What movie do you wanna watch?"

"Confessions of a Shopaholic!" she yelled.

"Calm down! I'll be back with some popcorn and sodas."

"OK," she replied.

I went downstairs and put microwave popcorn into the microwave and took out a big bowl from the cupboard. Then I headed to the fridge to get some Coke out. When the popcorn was ready, I opened the bag and poured its content into the bowl. I threw out the bag and took the popcorn and the Cokes upstairs.

When I was in my room again, I found Emma rummaging through my closet.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. What kind of a closet is this?" she asked, scolding me like a mom scolds her child when they do something wrong.

"Well I'm sorry, Miss Popular, but I don't happen to be a shopaholic. Sit down now. I'm gonna start the movie."

"All right, fine."

I started the movie and sat next to Emma. While watching the movie, I tried to imagine a new me- a beautiful me: curled brown hair with brownish-red highlights, no glasses, new clothes…

I didn't realize that the movie already ended. Emma started to talk about this new boy she was obsessed with right now.

"Oh my God, Liz! You have to see him- he's soooo hot! Knowing you, you would probably like his brother. Well, there's this feeling inside me that you will like his brother very much, but I'm not telling you that you _**have**_ to, or anything… Well back to me. Like, he's so hot. Ugh! But stupid Sarah happens to like him, too. I'm not gonna get into too much detail, though. Maybe next week when you meet the girls…"

"We'll see. C'mon, let's sleep. I'm tired."

"All right. Good night, dear."

"Good night."

That night, I saw the weirdest dream in my life. It was night, there was full moon. Standing right in front of me was a boy who looked really familiar, but I was sure I never saw him before. He looked like a ghost in the night, his face white. His black, long hair was swirling in the wind. His eyes were chocolate brown.

Then the scene changed suddenly: it was in a hospital room. That same, black-haired boy was lying in the bed. He was about to die, I could see that.

"I love you…" were his last words.

"No," I said, "No, no, no! No! Please, don't die!" All of a sudden I started to scream.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" and with that, I woke up panting. There were beads of sweat on my forehead.

Who was this boy? Who could it be? The I slowly drifted back into unconsciousness again, thinking about him…


End file.
